Doctor Who: Nexus -S3E3- The Stolen Mind - (Part 1)
by TheTechnoKid
Summary: 1/2 - A Mysterious Meteor came from Space and It is Taking People's Consciousness all Except The Doctor, It is up to the surviving three to find out why it is doing this
1. The Incident

Chapter 1: The Incident

* * *

Pekopon - Present Day - The ARMPIT Platoon Base

Savant Deep-Shade with my Apprentice Mason Jonathan, We discovered the crash site on which the meteorite is on we are looking for with others. So Now we began to studying the asteroid.

In The Underground base, The Shadow like Figure the resembles a Shadow Creature and The Human are examining the Celestial object, as The Platoon watch them in there Pekoponian form.

"Hey, Keroro." Giroro said as he walks up to him. "Do you think it is a good idea for to let them do this, or even allow to our base?" He whispers.

"Don't worry, Giroro." Keroro replied back. "I got this under control. You see since they find the meteor not ordinary."

"Yeah, So?" Giroro said. "Soo, If it is like a weapon or something, and we can use it for our own advantage." Keroro completed explaining the plan. "That is actually a good plan." Giroro said.

"I know it is," Keroro said.

"Do you have any idea on what might the meteorite came from?" Dororo asking.

"I Theorize that that his object came from Gallifrey." Deep-Shade Stated as he Writing down logs. "Gallifrey?" Keroro said in surprised.

"Yes, The Thousand Worlds detected this kind of object, categorizing it as Gallifreyan." Deep-Shade stated. "It leaves of concern if The Time Lords know about The Thousand Worlds."

"So with The Doctor's Help, We are gonna found out what it is." Mason said has he pulled out a shovel. Keroro Gave a nudge on Giroro's Shoulder, Singling to have him talk about the Time Lord. Mason began jabbing the Meteorite with the shovel shedding of the crusted shell.

"So, We hear about The Time Lords according to , Sergeant Keroro here, that he witness them, and we were told that The Time Lords Are Back." Giroro said, stating.

"According to History that is they were destroyed, but that all change, and To whatever happened to your friend there, we wouldn't know. the Thousand Worlds doesn't want any involvement with The Time Lords." Deep-Shade said.

Within a few jabs that Mason is making there was a metallic thud which caught both of Mason's and Deep-Shade's Attention. Mason look at Deep-Shade then back at the Celestial object.

"Are Meteors Metallic?" Keroro asked a Rhetorical Question. Mason then continue on scrapping the rest off as the others join in to help.

Once a half an hour past, they have gotten half of the object to be scrapped off of the lower area. "Differently not some kind of rock from outer space." Mason said. He went towards a table that have different kinds of tools.

"Mason, you were a UNIT Soldier." Deep-Shade said. "Can You like Contact The Dotor?" He asked. "Yeah, as in were, and besides Foot Soldiers don't usually have a way to contact The Doctor." Mason said.

"Oh I have his number." Keroro said as he reach to his pocket and then pull out a slip of paper and handed to Deep-Shade. "Natsumi gave to me just for reasons I guess." He said.

Deep-Shade takes the slip of paper from Keroro and looks at it for a moment then handed to his apprentice. Mason take it looks at the number. "It seems accurate, I'm gonna give a call right now." He said as he left out the room.

"You know, By the looks of it, It seems like a computer system." Kululu spoken.

"What?" Deep-Shade asked in confusion. "Well, what else will it be? It can't be just a giant device." Kululu speculate.

"That Doesn't sound right, Why there be a computer drifting in space." Giroro said.

"Unless it is Gallifreyan." Deep-Shade. "So a Gallifreyan Computer." Tamama Stated

"A Gallifreyan Computer." Keroro said to himself as he is in a train of thoughts. For a moment He thought from the point when The Doctor explain to him about Gallifrey's Supercomputer. "The Matrix." He called out.

"The Matrix?" Deep-Shade said in a bit of confusion

"The Matrix, Which The Doctor told me about." Keroro said. "It's a Gallifreyan Supercomputer that is Sentient and Powerful." He Explained.

"I see." Deep-Shade said as he find this knowledge interesting. "I'm Gonna let Mason know from the information that we gathered." He said as it began leaving the room.

"Oh Finally He left. That thing gives me the creeps." Giroro said as he let out a sigh.

Keroro ran to the main computer system. went under the controls by taking a panel out, and pulling out two cables. "Whoa, whoa, whoa What are you doing?" Kululu said stopping Keroro on what he was doing

"Ok look, On What The Doctor told that they create prophecies. So We should take a peak of what's inside of this computer." Keroro explained the plan. "That is actually a good plane." Giroro said

"And That's Why we should do it." Keroro said. Kululu takes the cables off Keroro's hands. "Fine just let me do it, you'll just shock yourself.

* * *

Deep-Shade floats down to a corridor and spotted his Apprentice. "Any luck?" He asked. Mason turns around and see The Savant. "Oh no I have not, He won't answer." He said responding to Shade's question.

"Well that's quite odd." The shadow figure commented. "It happens when it comes to UNIT." Mason Commented back with an excuse.

"I see, But came here because we just found out what the meteorite is." Deep-Shade say. "It is The Matrix a Supercomputer from The Doctor's Home World." He explained.

"Well Let's go check it out." Mason said, as they began heading back to the main room.

* * *

Once The Cables are connected to The Matrix,a giant screen turns on then Gallifreyan Symbols on the Screen. "What's Happening?" Dororo asked.

"It seems that Keroro is right about The Matrix being Sentient." Kululu said. "It is accessing through the base's System." He explained.

"Can you stop it?" Keroro asked. "I can't even control it." Kululu responded

Mason and Deep-Shade and notice that something is not right here. "What's going on?" One of them asked.

"The Matrix is taking over our system." Kululu stated.

Deep-Shade notice how the machine is connect to their System, He rushed to it once he gripped in the cable to where it is connect to The Matrix. Out of no where he got Electrucated from it, Causing there system screen to exploded in flames, They all began running out the room to the Corridors which the light are turning on then off then the doors slide closed.

"We can't just leave him!." Mason shouted as he be pulled from Giroro. "Mason, He's dead you didn't see?" Giroro said.

"Is it ok we're safe out here?" Tamama Asked in Concern. "Yeah The CO2 will put The Fire out." Kululu answered.

"It was all your fault, Your the ones been messing around the Machine." Mason Yelled out. Giroro something made him to have a horrify look on his face, He pulled Mason closer and turned him around, The rest look at what Giroro is looking what appears to be Deep-Shade but this time more Ghostly Appearance looking back at them.

"Deep-Shade, We Just saw you.."Keroro said but unable to finish the sentence. "Oh my God, He's..a Ghost." Mason said. The Ghost of Deep-Shade reach out towards them and coming close to them.


	2. The Ghosts

Chapter 2: The Ghosts

* * *

Two Days Later

The Sound of The TARDIS Engines can be heard through the corridors of the base. The Time Capsule appears in the middle of the corridor, The Doctor steps out and looks at the exterior of the TARDIS knowing that something is not right. "Your Not Happy, Why are not Happy?" The Doctor spoken to his TARDIS.

For a minute He began hearing foot steps, multiple of them, then it reveals to be The Platoon. They all look relieve to be The Time Lord. "Oh it is just you." Keroro said.

"Where The Hell you have been?" Giroro said in irritation. "I was with the Hinatas and others, they where on their trip." The Doctor said Responding to Giroro's Question. "I was there, then I notice that I receive a message on the situation you guys were in, So Here I am."

"It took you Two Days?" Giroro Shouting. "I lost Track, okay." The Doctor Said trying to come up with an excuse.

Giroro let out a sigh. "I Think you hang out with Keroro to much, Doctor." He said. "I Do Not!" The Doctor Protested. "Anyways, The Message to come from Mason Jonathan, were is he?" He said changing the subject.

"He.. He's Gone." Keroro spoken with hesitation. "What Happened?" The Time Lord asked Curiously. "It's better of that we just show it to you." Dororo said.

They Began walking down to a corridor as The Doctor Follows them. They all reach in the room where The Matrix is The Doctor is the first one to entered in the room, He first seen is the Meteorite.

"At first we didn't know what it, but on what you told me, that this is The Matrix." Keroro said.

"Well You are half right about it." The Doctor Said. "This is The Matrix Data Slice, a Gallifreyan Hard Drive. A Portion of The Matrix Itself." He Continued.

See I Told Ya." Keroro said. The Doctor Looks at the ground and notice that there a Lump under the tarp, He bends down, removes the tarp reveling The motionless body of Deep-Shade, then he looks at the platoon. "What happened?"

"He was trying to Unplug the Cable from mainframe but it shock him to his death." Dororo Explained. "Doctor, What Species is it?" Giroro asked.

"It's a Darkurai, I will just leave it as that." The Doctor Responding to Giroro's Question. "Why is The Data Slice Connected to the Mainframe anyways?" He Asked.

The Hesitation started filling up the room then Kululu Spoke. "Sergeant here wanted to take a peak of the so called Data Slice, until It Hacked us." He said.

The Doctor became disappointed on what he just heard. "Oh Keronians you never learn." He said in Soto. The Doctor took out his Sonic Screwdriver and began scanning the body. "After That Explosions started to happen then his Ghost appeared, came after us and it got Mason and know he's a ghost." Keroro Explained.

The Doctor Extends his Sonic Device and looks at the readings. "Weird, not a good weird, or a bad weird, but This Darkurai is not dead." He claimed.

"What!" They all said in Surprise.

The Doctor Retract the Sonic Screwdriver and put in his coat pocket and got himself up. "There is Heartbeat but no Brain Waves. So What I am thinking that The Data Slice Didn't Kill Him. It Downloaded His Mind." He Theorize.

"Downloaded his Mind?" Keroro said in surprised, as the others look Surprised. "Can a computer really do that?" He asked. "A Gallifreyan one can." The Doctor Responded.

Keroro try to Process from the information that was given from The Doctor. "Wait a minute. Then What Was that Ghost of his?" He asked.

"That's a thing, They're not Ghost, there never was." The Doctor Stated.

Through the conversation they are having, Tamama smells something the catches his attention, He sneaks out of the room with out anyone noticing.

"Tell me Doctor. If They are not Ghost. What are they then?" Giroro asked. The Doctor gave a shrug. "Who knows." The Time Lord Responded then out of a sudden he have a Epiphany. "APC Net" He said.

There was silence of confusion. "Ok, The APC Net is the Domain in The Matrix, it performs a brain scan when a Time Lord Dies and Store The Mind into the Matrix." The Doctor Explained. "I Believe This one learned how to do that while alive."

The Doctor looks at The Motionless Darkuranian, Then Back at the Platoon. "A Word of Advice: Watch Your Shadows." The Doctor Said.

Giroro Reacted to the Advice in Fear. "Why?"

"Darkuranians have The abilities to go among The Shadows." The Doctor said with a grin. "Are you trying to scare us?" Giroro asked.

"Oooh Giroro I wish I am but I'm not that kind of Storyteller." The Doctor Responded. Dororo looks around and notice that someone is not present. "Um Guys, Where is Tamama?" He asked.

* * *

In The Corridors where The Lights are dim lit, Tamama sees a cake sitting on the floor, He went by it and began eating it like there is no tomorrow.

A Figure Began Erecting from Tamama's Shadow, what appears the Darkurai, once it is moving in mid air and began reach towards the Keronian.

The Group Ran out to the Corridor. "What Time is it anyways?" The Doctor asked.

"It's not even morning." Keroro Said.

"Ok, We Will Split up, Dororo and Keroro with me." The Doctor Said. "Wait a minute you can't just called the shots." Giroro said. "Well I just did." The Doctor said in defense. The three went to the left side of the Corridor. "Well It is just you and me then Giroro." Kululu said letting out laughs, Giroro let out a sigh.

Through few minutes of walking in the Corridors the three have done, they spotted Tamama standing in the middle of the corridor, having his back facing towards them. "Oh look there he is." Keroro said.

"Giroro, Kululu, We have found Tamama." The Doctor said talking the communicator. "So did we, Lying on the floor, Face covered in cake," Giroro responded over the communicator.

"If He's there then.." Dororo said unable to finish the three looks at Tamama, which he is slowly turning around loosing his Corporeal Appearance, the face began to show to have no eyes.

"Tamama's a Ghost." Keroro said. Then another came along side The Tamama Ghost. "And That must be Mason Johnathan?" The Doctor asked. "uh Huh" Keroro Responded.

The Two Ghost began to walk towards them. "Oh Now we should Run!" The Time Lord said as the three began running away.

* * *

"Guys What's going on?" Giroro asked. "It's a Trap one of the ghost that got Tamama is still there, You need to get out of there." The Doctor said of The Communicator, Then The Apparition of Deep-Shade came out of the Darkness and heading directly to The Red Haired Keronian. "Giroro!" Kululu Yelled out as he pushed him out of Deep-Shade's Path making the Scientist the Victim.

Both of the hands grabbed Kululu's head, shoing that how their minds get taken, then the body drops, Giroro Began Running Away unable to do anything.


	3. The Escape

Chapter 3: The Escape

* * *

The Four made it back to The room where The Matrix is. "Ok, we lost two." The Doctor stated. "Four APC Nets, Four of Us." He Continued.

Giroro Made a Weapon Materialize in the palm of his hands and have it pointed at The Matrix. "I say we just destroy this kind of Technology." He said.

"Do That, and you will kill them." The Doctor said. "Remember Their mind is Stored into The Matrix, Destroying The Matrix will destroy their mind." He explained

Giroro Made The weapon Vanish. "What We do now?" Giroro asked. "I don't know." The Doctor say, responding To Giroro's Question. "I never dealt anything like this before."

Keroro is sitting on the floor against a wall fondling with his fingers. "You could ask them." Keroro suggested. "No, I refuse, I will not ask 'them' for help." The Doctor Stubbornly decline the suggestion.

"Tell Me, What did The Darkuranian said before his mind was taken." The Doctor Said. "Dark-Shade said that it from Gallifrey." Giroro stated. "Well of course it came from Gallifrey, but what else." The Time Lord said.

"He also said that it was detected in The Thousand Worlds, and traveled to here." Dororo said. "Doctor, What is The Thousand Worlds?" he asked.

"A bit Complicated, but I will say, It is a Pocket Universe filled with the clusters of Planets, Artificial, and Plantoids. That's where Deep-Shade came from." The Doctor Explained.

"So if The Matrix did came through the The Thousand Worlds then that means, It was sent out on purpose." The He claims.

"But Who will do such a Thing?" Giroro asked. The Doctor Turns around having his back facing towards them. "I am not sure, But I am thinking that is Rassilon." The Doctor Spoken.

Keroro Immediately got up. "Of Course, He probably wanted Revenge for overthrowing him." He said. "Good Suggestion." The Doctor Said. "But if he is out for Revenge he will kill me by now." He stated.

The Doctor Turns around and face them again. "We Should Escape." The Doctor Said.

"What!" all Three said in shock on how ridicules it sounds.

"I know what you guys thinking that sounds crazy, but would you rather leave here, or stay to the rest of your life?" The Doctor said.

There was silence in the room they all can't seems to debate towards The Lord of Time. "So it's a agree then." The Doctor Said with a smile.

* * *

The Group is walking in the corridors carefully, all looking around for sighns of the ghosts.

"They probably know we are out here. Don't They?" Keroro said. "Yeah you possibly right. So, Where are they?" The Doctor said. "Dororo, Can you track them where they are?" He asked

"No, I Can't, I don't even sense them." Dororo Claimed. "They are toying with us." Giroro spoken.

They Continued on walking along passing through the other pathway. Keroro stops as it it seems that something caught his eye, he turns to the other pathway and spotted a box on the floor in the middle of the Corridor, he looks at three that are continue on walking then back the box.

He went closer and it appears to be the Gundam models that he always collect, He cheers in joy as he picks it up.

He turns around then the ghost of Tamama, and he immediatly got scared.

Three made it to The TARDIS. "I am actually so glad to this box." Dororo said The Doctor unlocks the door and push them, Once The Two Keronians started walking in the the time machine The Doctor notice someone is missing. "Wait a Minute, Where's Keroro?" He spoken.

The Two stops and looks around. "Oh great, You guys stays in the TARDIS, I'm going to go looking for him" The Doctor said as he runs back.

Once The Doctor made to the Corridor where Keroro is. "Keroro." He called his name, as he began walking slowly towards him.

Keroro Turns around revealing to be a Ghost, The Doctor Stops immediately, and began walking backwards. The Ghost of Keroro started speed walking towards him, and The Doctor Darted back to his TARDIS.

* * *

The Doctor Runs into the TARDIS closing the doors behind him. "Where's Keroro?" Dororo asked.

"He was taken, it is to late." The Doctor Respond to Dororo as he walk to the Console, Pulling the lever, then the TARDIS began taking off.

"Now it just us." Giroro stated. "Sorry." The Doctor Apologies. "Don't be, It's not Your fault." Dororo said.

The Doctor gave a faint smile then looks down at the controls.

Something seems to catch eyes as he looks up a bit, and sees something sitting next to the Time Rotter. He looks Surprised and confuse at the same time, as he picks up the object. "Doctor, What is it?"

"It's my Confession Dial, I Gave It to Hedlix, and the other thing is: Why is it Open?" The Doctor Spoken

* * *

 **TO BE**

 **CONTINUED**


End file.
